Sweet Candy
by konciii KEYce
Summary: Gak tau ini summarynya kayak gimana - - baca aja yak xD HunHan FF


Tittle : Sweet Candy

Author : Konciii

Cast : Oh Sehun and Luhan (HunHan)

Rate : semua umur XD

Length : Drabble ? iya mungkin *dibakar massa

Disclaimer : cerita ini seutuhnya (?) **MILIK SAYA** ! semua cast disini bukan punya saya kecuali Oh Sehun , Oh Sehun itu suami sah saya XP *digampar* Park Chanyeol juga *dilempar batako*

A/N : Hai hai , masih inget sama saya ? *kagak *pundung* oke abaikan. Konci balik lagi kali ini main castnya si kopel paling legendaris di planet exo *plakk* HUNHAN ! HUNHAN SHIPPER mana suaranyaaa ? *kriik kriik kriik* yasudlah. Ini terinspirasi dari lirik lagu SHINee The World With You -lagi- hahaha lagu itu emang membawa inspirasi buat saya :)) baiklah saya banyak bacot yaah, semoga suka^^

Warning : __fic gaje , abal , aneh , typo(s) , gak sesuai EYD , author sarap and masih banyak lagi

_**YAOI FANFICTION! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

_**NO BASH PLEASE**_^^

SEHUN POV

Malam ini bulan nampak bersinar terang bahkan banyak bintang bertaburan dimana-mana. Sungguh indah memang ciptaan Tuhan, Tapi ada yang lebih indah dari itu semua. Dia, kekasihku, namja cantikku namanya Luhan. Nama yang cantik bukan ? Orangnya juga cantik. Oke hentikan sebelum aku menggombal.

"Sehunnie"

Bahkan suranya sangat indah. Ya Tuhan, aku bersyukur kau telah mengirimkan malaikatmu ini kepadaku. Sungguh dia adalah mahluk terindah -menurutku- yang pernah kau ciptakan.

"ne Luhannie, wae ?"

Aku memeluknya dari belakang, dia tersenyum. Bahkan senyumnya bisa seindah itu, dia benar-benar malaikatku.

"aniyo, hanya merindukanmu saja"

"aku juga merindukanmu"

Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku padanya, dia membalasnya dengan meremas lembut lenganku yang melingkar di perutnya. Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di ceruk lehernya, menyesap aroma tubuhnya. Haah aku takkan bisa hidup tanpa aroma memabukkan ini.

"Luhannie apa yang kau makan itu ?"

Aku sedikit mengerutkan dahiku saat melihat pipi Luhan kelihatan sedikit menggembung dan dia juga sepertinya sedang mengunyah sesuatu didalam mulutnya. Permen kah ?

"hmm, ini permen. Kau mau ?" Luhan menjawab sambil memutar tubuhnya hingga kini aku berhadapan dengannya.

Benar dugaanku, itu permen.

"bolehkah ?"

"eum, ambil saja disini. Itupun kalau kau bisa mengambilnya dariku" Luhan menunjuk bibirnya, aku sedikit menyeringai. Sepertinya rusa kecilku ini sedang menggodaku, kekeke.

"baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti"

Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, merangkul pinggangnya agar semakin mendekat. Luhan sudah mengalungkan lengannya ke leherku dan sedetik kemudian aku telah menyambar bibir merah menggoda itu. Melumatnya perlahan, Luhan pun membalas dengan melumat lembut bibir atasku. Ku jilat bibirnya meminta izin untuk memasukkan lidahku. Dan sedetik kemudian dia membuka mulutnya. Aku langsung melesakkan lidahku kedalam rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen satu persatu gigi Luhan dan aku mulai mencari dimana keberadaan permen itu.

GOTCHA

Aku menemukannya, hahaha kau tak akan bisa menyembunyikan permen itu dariku Luhannie. Aku merebut permen itu dari mulutnya, tapi dia tidak mau memberikannya padaku. Pertarungan lidah pun terjadi diantara kami, memperebutkan benda manis yang masih berada dalam rongga mulut Luhan. Tapi dibanding permen itu, bibir Luhan jauh lebih manis.

"eungh"

Luhan mulai melenguh, dia masih tak mau mengalah. Aku pun semakin gencar menyerang (?) kedalam rongga mulutnya merebut permen itu darinya. Saliva mulai mengalir dari sudut bibir Luhan, tapi aku maupun dia tak menghiraukan itu. Kami masih fokus pada acara mari-berebut-permen itu. Decakan-decakan khas orang berciuman pun semakin menggema di kamarku ini.

AUTHOR POV

Beberapa menit berlalu akhirnya Luhan mengalah, dia mendorong permen itu kedalam mulut Sehun menggunakan lidahnya. Sehun menyeringai atas kekalahan Luhannya. Luhan memukul dada Sehun pertanda dia kehabisan oksigen untuk paru-parunya. Sehun yang mengerti dengan perlahan melepas pagutannya. Mengecup sekilas bibir Luhan yang sudah memerah karna perbuatannya tadi sebelum benar-benar mengakhirinya.

"hah hah hah, ck aku kalah" Luhan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya agar paru-parunya bisa bekerja dengan normal lagi sambil menggerutu kecil, sepertinya Luhan tak menerima kekalahannya.

"hahaha kau kalah Luhannie, hahahaha"

"iya iya aku kalah, puas kau"

Luhan beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri.

GREP

SRET

CUP

"eumph" Luhan yang kaget hanya bisa menjerit tertahan dan membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. Bagimana Luhan tidak kaget, Sehun menciumnya secara tiba-tiba. Itu membuat jantung Luhan berdetak semakin kencang. Perlahan Luhan mulai menikmati ciuman itu dan kembali mengalungkan lengannya keleher Sehun, menutup rapat matanya.

Sehun menjilat bibir Luhan meminta akses untuk masuk -lagi- dan Luhan meingizinkannya. Didorongnya benda manis itu masuk kedalam mulut Luhan menggunakan lidahnya lalu mengecup bibir Luhan dan berakhir dengan melepas pagutannya pada bibir manis Luhan. Sehun tersenyum sambil mengelap saliva yang ada di bibir Luhan.

"aku lebih suka bibirmu daripada permen itu Lu"

Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun langsung menundukkan wajahnya malu sambil memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"tapi permen itu juga membuat bibirmu semakin terasa manis, dan aku suka itu"

Muka luhan makin memerah padam karna ucapan Sehun barusan. Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan mengecup bibir Luhan singkat.

"Sehunnieee~" Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Sehun hanya bisa memukul ringan dada Sehun. Oh ayolah Oh Sehun jangan menggoda Luhannie mu, lihatlah wajahnya sudah benar-benar memerah sekarang bahkan telinganya pun ikut memerah.

"hahaha baiklah baiklah aku berhenti... Kau manis saat mukamu memerah My Little Deer"

"ya! Sehunnie berhenti menggodaku! Aiish jinjja" Luhan mulai frustasi, pasalnya dia benar-benar malu sekarang. Dan dia tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengalihkan rasa malunya ini.

"hahahahahaha bahkan disaat marah pun kau tetap manis"

"ck, terserahlah"

"oke oke maafkan aku Luhannie ku sayaang"

"heem"

"oh ayolah Luhannie, maafkan kekasihmu yang tampan ini"

"iya aku memaafkanmu Tuan Oh yang terlalu percaya diri"

"tapi kau suka kan ?" Sehun menaik turunkan alisnya bermaksud menggoda kekasihnya ini, Sehun sangat senang menggoda kekasihnya. Bagi Sehun, Luhan begitu menggemaskan jika marah.

"tidak"

"eh ? maksudmu kau tidak menyukai aku Lu ?"

"tidak"

"Luhan!"

"aku memang tidak menyukaimu Sehunnie tapi aku mencintaimu"

"YA! kau ini, bercandamu itu tidak lucu"

"biar :p salah sendiri tadi kau menggodaku" Luhan memeletkan lidahnya kearah Sehun bermaksut unutk mengejek Sehun, bahkan Luhan tengah tertawa puas karena melihat respon kekasihnya yang menurutnya sangat lucu ini.

"kau salah jika ingin bermain-main denganku Luhannie" Sehun menyeringai.

GLEK

Luhan meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah, 'ya tuhan selamatkan aku dari malaikat pencabut nyawa yang satu ini' batin Luhan horor.

GREP 

"HUWAAAA SEHUNNIE TURUNKAN AKU, iya iya aku minta maaf tapi- KYAAAA~"

Sehun menggendong Luhan di pundaknya seperti mengangkat karung beras. Luhan meronta dengan memukuli dada Sehun juga apapun itu yang penting Luhan memukuli Sehun. Tapi Sehun tak menghiraukan itu dia terus membawa Luhan menuju ranjangnya.

BUGH

Melemparkan Luhan keatas ranjang king size nya, sepertinya uri Sehun benar-benar sedang kerasukan kembarannya (?) sekarang. Lihatlah bahkan dia masih menyeringai, menurut Luhan jika Sehun sedang menyeringai seperti itu maka hidupnya akan terancam. Kau terlalu parno Luhan.

"aduuh sakit pabo" Luhan mengelus kepalanya yang tadi menghantam ranjang sehun lumayan keras, ya walaupun kasur ini empuk tapi tetap saja itu sakit. Kalian tidak percaya ? Coba saja benturkan kepala kalian kekasur kalian yang empuk itu jika tidak percaya.

"kau harus mendapatkan hukuman sayang"

"ya ya ya! Oh Sehun kau yang memulai terlebih dahulu"

"hem, tapi siapa suruh kau membalasnya eum ?"

"Oh Sehun menyebalkaaan, aku membencimu!"

"aku juga mencintaimu Luhannie"

"KYAAAA, SEHUNNIE STOP! HENTIKAAAAN"

"jangan harap baby"

"huwahahahahahahaha, Sehun kumohon hahahaha hent- ahaha kan hahaha" Luhan berujar memelas pada Sehun yang sekarang sibuk memberi hukuman pada Luhan dengan cara menggelitikinya.

"Sehunnie hahahaha aku mo- muahahaha hon" Luhan tertawa keras karena merasa kegelian (?). Luhan terus memohon pada Sehun agar segera menghentikannya, sungguh perutnya sakit sekarang bahkan air mata Luhan menetes perlahan karna Luhan terlalu lama tertawa.

"oke oke aku hentikan, tapi jangan harap kau bebas dari hukumanku yang selanjutnya" Sehun menyeringai, Luhan mulai merasakan hawa-hawa aneh disekitarnya. 'tamatlah riwayatku' begitulah batin Luhan.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sehun mulai 'menyerang' Luhan, Luhan hanya bisa pasrah jika sudah begini. Luhan salah telah mencoba bermain-main dengan seorang Oh Sehun. Tapi biarlah toh dia juga akan menikmati ini nantinya.

Hawa panas mulai menguar didalam kamar Sehun, suara desahan-desahan Luhan yang juga sering menyebut Sehun dalam desahannya terdengar begitu menggema didalam sana. Dan jangan lupakan tubuh berkeringat Luhan juga Sehun. Benar-benar panas.

KLIK

Sehun mematikan lampu penerangan satu-satunya dikamarnya, lampu tidur diatas nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dan sekarang kita tinggalkan saja mereka, biarkanlah malam ini mereka menikmati apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di dalam kamar Sehun yang gelap juga panas itu. Berdoa saja semoga Sehun tak 'bermain' kasar dan esok pagi Luhan masih bisa berjalan dengan benar, hahahahaha. *poor Luhan

_**END**_

muehehehehe jangan pada protes yaa *tawa setan bareng Kyu xD

udah saya gamau banyak bacot, REVIEWnya ditunggu yaa :3

dadaaah /lambai-lambai bareng HunHan xD


End file.
